


Christmas Dinner

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Ruby and Emerald have a nice Christmas "dinner" and Emerald reflects on how she would have spent Christmas before meeting Ruby.





	Christmas Dinner

It was strange how much can change in 2 years. In the past, Emerald would be spending Christmas Eve stalking peoples houses looking for easy targets. She would usually snag there leftovers, and abbey something nice for herself. Soemtimes it would go smoothly and she would be in and out without anyone noticing, and sometimes it would backfire horribly and result in her spending Christmas morning hiding from the police. This year however, she was spending it with her scroll in hand waiting to see what service she would have to call. “Rubes, I begging you to use the instructions that Ren left for us.” Emerald pleaded with her stubborn girlfriend.   
Ruby just huffed in response to her girlfriends lack of faith, “You worry too much Em. I’ve made this meal countless times with Yang and my dad’s help, I got thi-” Before she even had time finish her sentence, the food erupted into flames right in front of her. Ruby shrieked as she boosted out of the kitchen and grabbed the fire extinghiser so that she could put out the fire. Once the danger had passed, Ruby just gave her smug girlfriend a sheepish chuckle, “Uh…whoops.” Ruby said while rubbing the back of her neck. Emerald just walked out of the kitchen with her scroll next to her ear. “Hey Em, babe? Where are you going?” Ruby asked as she followed her girlfriend out. “Before you burn down the apartment, I’m going to order some pizza.” Emmerald said as she made her way to the couch.  
The two girls were now snuggled up on the couch together with some pinaple Christmas pizza and watching classic Christmas movies. However, Emerald wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. She was to busy basking in how pedestrian her life was right now. Emerald pulled her girlfriend in closer to her and took a deep breath of her hair. She always loved how her hair somehow smelled of roses. “Everything alright Em?” Ruby asked as she let her girlfriend enjoy her scent. Emerald just tilted her head back by placing her hand under her chin, and placed a soft, and passionate kiss right on her lips. “I’m fine-” Emerald said after separating from her girlfriends lips, “just smelling the roses.” Ruby rolled her eyes at the pun, “You need to stop hanging out with Yang so much.” Ruby grabbed a slice of pizza and put it in her face, “No puns, only pizza and kisses.”  
Emerald just chuckled as she took the pizza that was being shoved in her face. The couple continued to watch Christmas movies until they couldn’t stay awake anymore and fell asleep together on the couch. Emerald Sustari went from staying up all night casing houses, to falling asleep on a couch while being cuddled by her scythe-wielding girlfriend. She loved every aspect of her new life.


End file.
